The Ascension of Naruto Uzumaki
by Dowy Sixst Haevens
Summary: Naruto died. After a thousand years of Darkness, he finally sees the light of Soul Society. Naruto may not remember his life, but he will never change as he strives through the afterlife. Follow him on his journey to Ascension. -Beta Version- First try at a Crossover! Reviews & Help appreciated! Thank you!


**Hello there. This is my first Bleach/Naruto Crossover Fanfic... I just wanted to try something out and I came up with this. Of course this is only a First try. A Beta version if you will. I would really appreciate if you could give me your opinion and of course some tipps. I´d also like to exchange ideas via PM. Anyway if you actually read this AN then Thank You.**

**Here we go...**

_Darkness._

It surrounded me. It was the only thing I knew for a long time. There was not a ray of light in this void of darkness I resided in.

It was everything for me and it seemed endless, for I already fell for an eternity.

_Falling_... nothing to hold on, nothing to reach out for, no hope.

I didn´t really remember anything, but I felt something. _Hate._

Hate was controlling me, it was consuming me, chaining me in this darkness.

_That was my existence._

However I knew one thing...

_My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I never give up even in death!_

**Naruto´s Inner World**

The vast sky was dark with a crimson crescent moon and a few dark clouds looming above. Below was an endless still ocean, almost completely black.

Standing on the surface was a lonely figure, gazing at the moon. It was a boy of about 17 human years completely in white. Not only did he wear a white Shihakusho, but his spiky hair as well as his body were white too. Only his eyes were different. The sclera and the pupil were black while the iris was an eerie red. What made him truly looking other worldly were the ten silvery tails swishing behind him.

In his right he held a sword, loosely.

He still looked up as a flash of light erupted above, making the entity smirk. He began to swing his sword around, playfully.

"**The God finally decided to descend from the Heavens, huh?"**

Out of the flash came another entity, slowly floating down towards the water´s surface. The man was older and slightly taller than the Hollow. He had short hair that spiked up in the front with two distinctive pieces that resembled horns. The man wore a cloak with a high collar, showing his necklace with six magatama. On the back of his cloak was a stylised purple ripple pattern with nine more magatama underneath it in three rows. His eyes were truly those of a god as they glowed purple with a ripple pattern adorning them, like the sign on his back.

He also held a sword and softly landed on the water´s surface, creating small swirl like waves.

"It is time, Kurama." He spoke calm and indifferent.

"**I won´t let you cage me again!"**

The sea became restless and lightning flashed in the sky above with his cry of desperation as his ten tails began to swing wildly.

"You are no more, but a Hollow part of this soul, child."

"**I shall just destroy you, old man! Come forth!" **He shouted raising his sword towards the sky.

Again a flash shot through the clouds before it ripped completely open , before a gigantic Lightning Dragon descended. It seemed endless as most of it´s body was still seemingly covered by the clouds.

With a swing of the Hollows sword the dragon let out a loud roar before it shot forward, with lightning flashing all around it

Still the man seemed calm.

"Descend..."

This time the clouds began to swirl and thousands of tornadoes were unleashed until a dragon, formed out of wind, descended and also shot forward.

It was truly the battle of gods as the two dragon forms clashed, creating destruction in their wake. With a swift movement and a buzzing tone Kurama appeared right in front of the old man, his sword already swinging down with lightning flashing around it. His slash however was blocked.

"**Die, you old fool! I am the _God_ here!"**

"You have been blinded by rage for a thousand years. Stop now."

The Hollow was pushed back by an unseen impulse and shot across the surface before skidding to a halt. He growled in rage and disappeared only to reappear around the man to slash at him numerous times. He landed not a single hit.

The ten tailed entity seemed to retreat for a moment as he now hovered over the surface quite a bit away from his enemy, but his grin showed otherwise, as he pointed his sword at the man.

"**You think you can stop me? I have the power of a Hollow God!"**

A black sphere began to form at the tip of his blade as energy compressed more and more, creating only a pretty small orb.

"As you are now, you can´t win." He sheathed his sword and only held out one challenging hand.

"**Then die fool!" **His red eyes flashed as he was purely enraged once again, as he released his attack.

"**Cero Obscuras!" **The orb split the ocean with it´s pressure as it shot forward.

The man braced himself as his godly eyes widened a fraction, not in fear, but in concentration.

"Shinra Tensei."

The black sphere clashed against an invisible force field as it still pressured on and then...

**BOOM**

The following shockwave exceeded everything. The water was pushed back, creating a giant rift between the two beings. The clouds in the sky were immediately dispersed, so the sky cleared and the storms disappeared.

Everything went silent.

In the end the Hollow lay still on the waters surface, his clothes burned and he himself injured as the seemingly older man stood before him. Kurama looked at the now starry sky as he spoke.

"**I will come back... He will not be strong enough, old man." **

"We shall see." He closed his eyes and smiled softly, as he waved with his hand.

Just then chains made out of black flames shot from under the surface and bound the Hollow.

"**I will be back!" **

That were the last words of the ten tailed Hollow before he was dragged into the dark abyss of the endless sea.

"Now... Awaken."

After so long Naruto Uzumaki finally saw the first ray of light in his existence of death. Slowly more and more cracks appeared in front of him, filling his world with light.

And finally the Darkness which engulfed him shattered completely.

The first thing the young blonde saw as he opened his eyes was light glittering through a tree. He heard the swishing of the wind and felt it flowing through his hair. At that one moment, he truly felt great.

It was only then that he noticed the mask that covered his face. As he took it off he saw that it had strange markings across the eyes. He didn´t know what that mask was and he didn´t care, so he simply threw it away, before the mask itself dispersed into a million pieces.

Standing up he looked around and took everything in, while taking a deep breath, enjoying every second he was given here. Also he was glad that he wore a white Shihakusho instead of nothing...

Naruto knew he was in some kind of forest, still...

"Where am I?"

The Captain Commander Yamamoto himself had just called for an emergency Captain´s Assembly, ordering every Captain of the Gotei 13 to the Headquarter´s.

They all stood in silence in two rows as the oldest and most powerful Shinigami stood up front holding on his cane with both hands

"I assume you all felt the … _disturbance_?"

The silence that followed was enough as an answer as most of the captains had their own thoughts.

"The second division will investigate this incident. I want patrols in the immediate area, Ukitake."

Yoruichi and Ukitake just nodded in understanding.

"You others be warned, we don´t know who or what that entity is."

Again he waited a moment before he spoke again.

"Dismissed."

**Three Weeks Later...**

_Rukongai 80th District: Inukugi_

"Come here you brat! Give back my food!"

A man clad in a black Shihakusho with short spiky raven black hair chased after a young blonde about 15 years old in black shorts and a white shirt with a swirl, who held a bread loaf and grinned widely.

"No way, old man!"

He ran even faster as he looked back his grin growing as he didn´t see the man anymore, but then he ran into someone falling on his rear.

"Ouch! Hey! Look where you are... Hehe."

Naruto rubbed the back of his head as he saw the man he just stole from towering over him with his arms crossed.

"Now, my food please..." Naruto however seemed confused.

"How did you do that... Catching up I mean." The man just smiled as his scowl disappeared.

"I´ll show you if you give me my bread."

"Okay!" He jumped from the ground and gave him the bread.

"Now show me!"

The man chuckled a bit and laid his bread to the side. A few people came watching the demonstration as they still stood in the middle of the street.

"It´s called Shunpou … and for a beginner it´s not easy. Here..."

He disappeared and reappeared a step behind Naruto, who had watched the whole thing with interest and a spark in his eyes.

"You have to use your Reiyoku and then-" He was interrupted by Naruto.

"Like..."

He actually disappeared from view and reappeared behind the Shinigami, just like he did before.

"...this?" The black haired man couldn´t help but gape like a fish...

"Well thanks old man! See ya!" With this he was about to run away.

"Wait! Here..." He split the bread and threw Naruto half.

"I am Kaien Shiba, by the way."

"Naruto Uzumaki! Thanks!" With this he disappeared in a burst of speed with Shunpou.

"Naruto... A new genius, huh?" He sighed and turned around getting back to his shift of patrol.

_Rukongai 78th District: Inuzuri_

Naruto appeared on a roof, tossing his bread in the air with a wide grin. This Shunpou was really easy to do for him and it was fun too. As he looked over the district he sank into thought.

It has been roughly three weeks since he came into this world and he learned a bit about it. It was called Soul Society, the world of the souls. So basically he was dead... nothing new there. There were all in all 320 districts in Soul Society and one central city, Seireitei. There lived the nobility and the guardians of the soul, the Shinigami.

Naruto however hadn´t seen many Shinigami, who actually helped so far. Well this Kaien guy seemed to be nice, but the rest...

Anyway, he knew that this area was the dump of the dump of the dump... and so on. Sadly he also noticed that he had quite a bit of Reiyaku... and that meant he needed food.

He could keep his powers in check pretty good, yet there were some moments it got loose a little. Sometimes that meant that the weak souls near him fell unconscious and others were pushed to the ground. That was called Reiatsu, the spiritual _pressure_.

It happened when Naruto got angry...

Strangely enough the Shinigami didn´t notice his power even they stood right in front of him... maybe because they stood right in front of him. They often swarmed around him, but when they came near they go away confused.

**Rarrrgh!**

A bloodcurdling cry ripped through the sky and Naruto broke out of his thoughts. His eyes widened a fraction as he let go of his bread-loaf. There was a monster on the street and he could only watch as it destroyed Houses and tossed souls around and then even devouring them. He also learnt of them. Hollows, the soul devouring monsters, formerly human. However it was the first time tat he saw it.

At this moment he felt powerless and was frozen on the roof.

"Noo! H-Help please!"

It was the cry of a young girl barely over sevn, with short black hair ,as the Hollow slowly approached her, while she struggled to run away.

"**Come... here... little girl..." **

He opened his jaws as he had the girl cornered ,about to devour her.

Naruto couldn´t let that happen and moved on instinct.

"P-Please... No!" The girl closed her eyes as the hollow finally snapped.

_Drip, Drip, Drip_

The girl slowly cracked one eye open as the pain didn´t come and saw a shadow standing over her as he held the Hollow back.

Naruto turned back with a smile.

"Run now..." The girls still cried as she nodded slowly.

"Thank you..."

Naruto saw the girl disappear around a corner , before he turned back towards the Hollow. He was able to stop the Hollow somehow... but now he had it´s fang buried in his shoulder, his blood dripping to the ground.

"**I will eat you..."**

"Not today, monster."

That was the moment Naruto let loose his power, a huge Reiatsu settling over the area. He was engulfed in seemingly blue flames as he pushed the Hollow back.

"**Who-" **

That was all the Hollow got to say before Naruto appeared besides it and kicked it´s face sending it flying into a building.

Naruto felt more powerful than ever, it felt as if he could do anything at this moment. He thought nothing could stop him.

"**I will kill you!" **

The hollow voice echoed through the sky as the debris were blasted off in all direction. Naruto sidestepped one of the parts as the Hollow came back into view, looking more enraged than ever.

The monster then rushed at him with a cry.

Naruto disappeared once again with Shunpou but the Hollow punched him just as he reappeared sending him into a building with a loud crash.

"**Die you insect!" **The Hollow screeched like an animal now as his eyes flashed dangerously.

Suddenly blue energy skyrocketed and blasted the debris away from Naruto.

"It´s over..."

Naruto walked slowly out of the debris before taking off running and then he flash stepped rapidly each time only covering a small distance. The numerous Shunpou each caused a stir as he sped towards the hollow.

"**DIE!" **

The Hollow cried as it tried to grab the blonde right in front of it, but Naruto changed his course and reappeared behind it, before kicking his head again.

This time, however that wasn´t the end as he flash stepped after the flying hollow. He kicked it again from the side changing it´s direction, but sped after him yet again.

Finally he appeared above the Hollow still in midair and kicked his head into the ground, which created a small crater, where the body hit and caused dust to rise.

That was the moment Kaien arrived.

"What happened here?"

Naruto stood over the still hollow and the Reiatsu Kaien felt was overwhelming as it still hovered over the area. A few houses were destroyed and dust was still everywhere.

"It killed them..." Suddenly the huge hand of the hollow grabbed Naruto and tried to snap at him.

**Rarrgh **

Naruto couldn´t react in time, but before the Hollow could strike Kaien destroyed it´s already cracked mask swiftly with his sword, making it disperse.

"You okay, Naruto?"

"Yeah... but all those souls..."

Naruto looked up in the sky and Kaien smiled sympathetically at him, as a few tears trailed down his face.

"Don´t worry. I purified the Hollow. All of them can move on."

Naruto looked at him suddenly quite surprised.

"So... you saved them?" Kaien chuckled at his expression, but nodded firmly.

"That´s what Shinigami do."

Naruto wiped his tears with his forearm and grinned widely.

"Sorry... I have to go!"

"Where?"

"Seireitei!"

And with that he disappeared.

**If you managed to get this far Thank you again for reading! As I said this is a Beta Version and only the beginning of course! Well anyway Thank you once again and I hope to get your opinion! Well Hope to read you soon... Until then...**

**Dowy Sixst Haevens**


End file.
